Tu veux du café ? Oui
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Les seules vraies paroles qui valent vraiment la peine d'être prononcées pour résumer… Pour Calamithy et CuteCiboulette !


Genre : romaaance, comédie  
>Couple : DuoHeero  
>Disclaimer : rien namoi.<br>Note de l'auteur : **oh mon dieu que c'est niais ! XD Pour C&CC : Calamity et CuteCiboulette… et je m'en excuse ! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Tu veux du café ? –Oui.<span>

C'est pas pour dire, mais au lieu de lui proposer…

-Tu veux du café ?

J'aurais en fait du lui demander combien de carafe il voulait.

Je lui ai demandé ça avant même de lui dire bonjour. L'ambiance est space, je sais pas trop comment aborder les choses. Mais dans ses silences, Heero a toujours quelque chose à dire. Il suffit de regarder ses yeux. Ou quand on est pro, d'écouter la façon dont il fait le silence.

C'est un peu dur parfois.

Mais quand il parle, et quand on ne sait pas décoder son langage, on apprend à entendre et surtout écouter sa voix.

o

_Hier soir, fin de semaine._

_J'avais fais un pari con le lundi, le genre de pari que vous faites entre potes pour les épater, pour montrer que si y'avait un chef, ça serait vous._

_Ce genre de pari, quand on fait quand on est bourré ça passe, le lendemain on en reparle plus ou alors on dit qu'on n'était pas dans l'état de penser correctement._

o

Heero a une voix parle pour lui.

Dans chacun de ses mots, y'a tout un paragraphe. Il pourrait parler en morse que ça l'arrangerait bien.

o

_Mais quand on le fait alors qu'on est sobre, on le regrette la seconde d'après, mais si on se rétracte on tombe de l'échelle de l'estime et on devient un grand looser qui assume pas._

_Je l'ai fait sobre, comme un con. J'étais dans mon trip, la journée avait été bonne. Elle était pas finie mais elle avait bien commencé et rien n'indiquait que ça allait changer. Le taf dans les normes, pas de rush, Une nous avait pas saoulé d'ailleurs on l'avait même pas entendue, et en plus il faisait beau._

o

Faut bien faire attention, parce que quand il parle peu, faut deviner tout ce qu'il a pas dit.

Et quand il parle beaucoup, il faut tout résumer en deux ou trois mots.

C'est chiant.

o

_On parlait de trucs d'adultes pendant une séance de photocopies, les seules blagues qui font rire que ceux qui s'y croient trop et ceux qui y connaissent rien. Le cul, eh ouais, l'avantage c'est qu'on soit un pro ou un fœtus, avoir compris c'est pas obligé, suffit juste d'être bon comédien et tu te prends au jeu._

_J'avais gagé Dorothy de se taper Zechs avant la fin du mois. Il restait trois semaines. Ca paraît long pour une femme fatale mais il est casé et fidèle donc la tâche sera rude. Faut que je lui demande où elle en est d'ailleurs._

_Combien pour ce pari stupide ? Le prochain apéro. Bon… on n'est pas des alcooliques, on se murge pas tous les jours, juste une ou deux fois par semaine, mais ça y va, l'addition est longue. Aussi longue que nos heures de boulot._

_Et elle pour se venger, avait parié que je me ferais Heero avant la fin de la semaine._

o

C'est chiant et c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu l'habitude de le faire.

Je me remettais aux bases.

o

_Heero, mon collègue de bureau._

_Elle a parié que j'arrêterai de lui résister et que je tomberai dans ses filets avant le prochain apéro entre amis._

_Elle sait que je voulais pas de lui._

_Elle sait qu'on risque gros à coucher entre amis._

_Zechs et elle, ils se fréquentent mais ils sont pas potes. Heero, c'est comme mon frère._

o

Quand on connaît pas Heero, on croit sa voix glaciale et placide.

o

_Enfin, un frère qui m'a dragué quelques fois._

_Même régulièrement depuis quelques temps._

_De façon sobre, indirecte, posée. Il insiste pas, c'est toujours discret, c'est jamais lourd. D'ailleurs au début je croyais qu'il plaisantait pour de vrai._

_J'ai eu des doutes en fait. Jusqu'au bout._

o

Quand on le connaît un peu, elle nous paraît juste indifférente.

o

_Et puis Heero, il est un peu comme le café. Il me tient éveillé les moments où je suis tellement crevé que j'ai envie de poser ma tête sur mon bureau et fermer les yeux._

_Il m'énerve. Il m'excite._

_Et maintenant je peux même dire qu'il en a le goût. Je savais pas avant hier soir mais hier soir je l'ai goûté du bout de la langue, je l'ai dégusté avec les lèvres, et puis je l'ai bu à pleine bouche._

o

Quand on le connaît trop, elle est tellement chaude qu'elle nous fait froid dans le dos.

o

_Ptet qu'il abuse trop de cette boisson. M'étonnerait pas. Il a plus quinze ans, il peut plus tenir en dormant 1 heure sur 96. Il le prend mal d'ailleurs, il arrive pas à digérer qu'avec le temps et l'arrêt des missions suicide, il a perdu de l'endurance. Enfin…il angoisse pour rien, parce qu'il reste un surhomme par rapport aux autres._

_C'est pas le fait d'avoir essayé de le repousser qui m'a donné bonne conscience, c'est juste qu'au moins, j'ai gagné mon pari. J'ai tenu la semaine. Du coup, c'est Dot qui a payé l'apéro._

_Après, jme dis qu'il s'est douté du truc parce qu'alors qu'habituellement quand on prend un pot avec les potes, il me fait toujours savoir, discrètement ou pas, qu'il serait pas contre quelque chose. Il me dit un truc louche, il me jette des regards en coin, il me frôle la main de façon « pas fait exprès » mais en fait c'est tout calculé… ben ce soir là il a rien tenté. En même temps, Dot a pas été discrète, et ça l'a peut-être énervé._

o

En fait elle est juste sûre d'elle, sincère et fatale. On l'attend comme on la redoute.

o

_Dorothy a été méga dégoutée._

_Et puis quand il était temps de rentrer pour se pieuter, et que nos appart' étaient dans la même direction, on a commencé le chemin ensemble et il m'a dit «la semaine est finie. Je serais toi, je me vengerai d'avoir subis un pari aussi stupide »_

_Oh l'autre. Genre il prend ma défense, genre c'est moi qui dois montrer qui est le maître. « C'est pas toi plutôt qui veut te venger ? »_

_Lui il est innocent, il est tout blanc, il a pas d'idées derrière la tête. « Oublie-moi un peu »_

o

Moi je sais que j'y résiste pas. Enfin, j'y résiste plus. C'est fini, j'abdique !

o

_Je voulais pas céder. Je voulais pas ruiner une amitié pour un coup de dépannage. « Je veux bien, si t'arrêtes de me courir après. Je commence à être à court d'idées pour te faire comprendre que nous deux ensemble, c'est mort, vieux ! »_

_Il s'imaginait que pour ne plus être tenté, il fallait céder à la tentation. La bonne excuse… « Ca veut dire que bientôt tu n'auras plus aucune excuse »_

_Non, ce que je pense, c'est que pour ne plus être tenté, il faut couper court à tout. « Non, ça veut dire qu'un jour tu me saouleras et ça finira mal »._

_Sauf qu'en fait je m'étais trompé sur l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête. « Je vais te dire la vraie raison si ça finit mal : Dorothy a parié sur ta faiblesse et la force de mes besoins primaires. Que ça ne te gène pas d'être pris pour un animal qui baise n'importe qui le demande, c'est ton problème. Mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'on pari quoi que ce soit sur mes intentions, et surtout sur mes activités sexuelles. Je ne suis ni prévisible ni libertin, et j'ai horreur qu'on pense que je le suis. »_

o

J'ai résisté trop longtemps. Ca m'a mené à quoi ?

o

_Cette phrase, ce ton, ces yeux sombres m'ont fait froid dans le dos et pour la première fois j'avais trouvé son opinion digne d'intérêt et de respect. « Oh… t'énerve pas, c'était moi le centre du pari. »_

_De quoi il se plaignait ? Ca parait simple quand il explique, pourtant je n'y aurais jamais pensé. « Et selon toi, et selon tout le monde, j'allais continuer de te draguer et le but du jeu c'était de voir si tu allait me maîtriser. Non, dans un jeu où il n'y a pas de règles, il faut s'attendre à tout. Je savais, sais que jamais tu n'aurais cédé pour un coup. Je te connais assez et je connais l'importance que tu voues à tes amis. »_

_Je voyais pas la même chose que lui, je pensais différemment. C'est pour ça qu'on se comprenait pas. « Alors pourquoi tu continues ? Si c'était clair, pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Tu trouves que c'est drôle ? »_

_Ou alors c'était juste pour me faire chier ? « Non, j'aime, c'est tout. »_

o

A lui demander, à le supplier de ne pas traîner. Alors que c'est moi qui suis sensé l'avoir fait attendre.

o

_Sa réponse et sa façon si détendue de le dire m'ont mis sur le cul. Il aimait me faire chier ce con. J'avoue que je l'ai pris mal. « Je vois pas ce qui peut te faire autant plaisir. »_

_Et franchement, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. « J'aime que tu crois tout savoir et avoir la situation en main, sauf que tu ne l'as pas et que tu ne sais rien. J'aime que tu crois que je veux juste un coup, alors que j'aimerai plus. Je peux te le rappeler tous les jours, je me prends jamais de râteau parce que tu ne comprends rien. Le jour où tu aurais compris, là, j'arrêterai, parce que tu sauras trouver les mots qui font mal sans qu'ils le veuillent. »_

_Non, c'est pas du tout ce que je pensais… « … »_

_« Et puisque je pense que ce jour est venu, tu as le choix de me les dire, ou alors de te venger de ceux qui croient que tout ce que je veux c'est un coup d'un soir et qui t'ont mis au centre d'un pari qu'ils ont cru que tu perdrais. »_

o

A le remercier, à le diviniser quand il s'imposait entre mes cuisses avec force et tendresse.

o

_Je me suis arrêté pour le forcer à me faire face et à me regarder en face. Je lui ai sorti un truc complètement débile. Mais si je l'ai sorti, c'est qu'à un moment ou à un autre, j'ai du le croire. Quel con. « Attends un peu… non, ils croyaient que je refoulais mes sentiments, mais j'en ai pas. »_

_Pfff. Ce qu'il m'a répondu, je le savais. Je savais que Dot pense qu'au cul. « Arrête. Dorothy a des sentiments pour Zechs ? Zechs a des sentiments pour Dorothy ? Non. Ouvre les yeux, ils te prennent pour un baiseur sans morale, comme moi. Surtout Dorothy, elle s'en fout de l'amitié. Elle pourrait coucher avec toi si tu lui demandais, et le lendemain rien n'aurait changé. »_

_Il s'est retourné et commença à s'en aller. Sur le coup je comprenais pas pourquoi il croyait que la conversation était finie, et puis mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'étais pas rendu compte que je venais de les dire, ces mots qui font mal sans qu'ils le veuillent… et je l'ai regretté._

_Le pire, c'est que je me suis enfoncé encore plus « Ecoute… c'est vrai que c'était con d'avoir prédit que tu continuerais ton affaire… mais c'était juste un pari, une blague. »_

o

A chercher pourquoi j'étais tellement con de le laisser retourner chez lui quand il me raccompagnait chez moi, pourquoi j'étais tellement abruti de pas comprendre pourquoi il m'invitait à boire un verre chez lui…

o

_Il a stoppé ses pas, et a tourné la tête pour me regarder, et j'ai eu peur. « Pas pour moi. »_

_Je l'ai regretté parce que je m'étais aussi rendu compte que je ne voulais pas dire ces mots. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui en une conversation. En cinq minutes. Vous me croyez pas ? En cinq minutes j'ai pu cerner Heero et voir à l'intérieur de lui, et ça m'a plu. Ca m'a paru complètement différent, vraiment émouvant et tellement rassurant._

_Tout d'un coup j'ai découvert qu'il avait une personnalité encore plus développée que je ne le croyais. Des pensées plus profondes, un jardin secret magnifique._

_Et j'ai eu peur de le perdre._

o

… et pourquoi j'étais tellement aveugle quand je draguais d'autres mecs et que je voyais pas les flammes qu'il lançait des yeux et la sécheresse de sa voix quand il me parlait après.

o

_On peut dire que je sais pas ce que je veux. C'est vrai, c'est pas toujours clair dans ma tête. Mais là, je savais clairement que si je réparais pas maintenant ce que je venais de faire, je risquais de ne plus jamais comprendre Heero. Peut-être qu'on deviendrait des inconnus l'un vers l'autre, sans même qu'on s'est brouillés à cause d'une histoire de cul comme c'est si souvent le cas entre 2 amis qui deviennent intimes mais qui perdent le fil. Peut-être qu'on deviendrait hypocrite l'un vers l'autre comme c'est le cas entre une belle-mère et sa belle-fille qui s'entendent et se complimentent en public et qui se critiquent quand elles ne sont pas ensemble._

_Il se serait renfermé pour de bon. Il se serait caché derrière l'image que tout le monde lui donne. Il serait devenu le salaud que tout le monde croit, à tort, qu'il est._

_Je l'ai rattrapé en quelques enjambées, ai tendu ma main pour toucher son épaule afin d'attirer son attention, et me suis planté devant lui. « Non attends, tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça, maintenant. »_

_Mon air de gosse qui a fait une connerie l'a pas ému, mais il m'a pas engueulé. Sa voix est restée placide, comme quand il parle aux autres au bureau. « Quoi ? Tout d'un coup t'as changé d'avis ? Ne crois pas que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi quand tu veux. »_

o

Sa voix habituellement posée.

Suave, érotique quand on écoute bien.

Qui règne sur le silence.

o

_Il a essayé de m'écarter de sa route d'une main, que j'ai virée sans brutalité, mais avec un peu de panique. « Ok, je peux pas dire que tu m'as pas laissé le temps de comprendre, mais… »_

_J'avais envie de me faire entendre. Et quand il m'a coupé la parole, j'ai été le premier à hausser la voix. « Mais quoi ? Ca t'intéresse que quand c'est toi qui choisis ? Mon avis on s'en fout ? Ca je le sais. »_

_J'avais envie de me faire entendre, parce que tout dérapait. Et je supportais pas que ça soit que de ma faute. « Putain, c'est toi que ça intéresse quand t'as la situation en main ! Moi j'ai rien demandé ! »_

_Il m'a répondu avec une pointe de tristesse dans son ton ? En tout cas, y'avait pu de carapace. « Ca aussi je le sais. »_

o

Qui régnait dans la pièce.

o

_Putain qu'est ce que je me sentais con. En plus, sous la lumière blafarde du réverbère, dans la rue à 100 mètres du bar en pleine nuit, j'avais l'impression d'être un voleur prit par la police. « Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Attends… »_

_J'avais pas du tout envie qu'il s'en aille, et à tout instant j'étais près à bondir pour l'empêcher de partir. Sa voix avait prit un air qui ne me plaisait pas, un air réaliste et désolé. « On a bu tous les deux, on parle plus que ce qu'on pourrait dire en temps normal. J'ai eu tort d'engager cette conversation. Oublie. »_

o

Qui règne sur toute les autres voix.

o

_Haha. Non. « Non, je vais pas oublier. Et je te laisserai pas partir. T'es mon meilleur ami, je sens de la friture dans ta tête et je vais essayer de te soutenir. »_

_La bonne excuse. Il a sauté sur la faille, mi-amusé, mi-cynique. « Me soutenir alors que tu viens de me jeter, y'a rien de plus cruel. »_

_Il avait raison. « Eh ben… je suis trop con. Bon, tu le sais ça aussi ! »_

o

Et je dois l'avouer, un peu sur la mienne aussi.

o

_Il a sourit. Il a vraiment cru que c'était une façon de dire que ça pouvait pas marcher entre nous parce qu'il était trop bien pour moi, ce genre de connerie que les français nous sortent pour se déculpabiliser quand ils larguent leur moitié. « C'est vrai, oui. C'est bien la première fois que tu l'admets. C'est ta façon de remonter le moral ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'aurais du deviner que si tu ne comprenais pas où je voulais en venir, c'est que tu ne voulais pas comprendre. »_

_J'admets aussi que si je sautais de mon égo, je mettrai un sérieux moment à atterrir. Mais là rien ne m'importait plus que de rétablir le lien avec cet homme que je venais de découvrir. Honte à moi, c'est mon ami et je n'avais rien vu. Je ne le savais pas si sensible. Alors si je devais me faire mal en tombant, ça serait en tout bien tout honneur. « Tu m'as dis de faire un choix express alors que j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Je vais te proposer le même : celui de m'envoyer chier ou celui de faire un doigt d'honneur à ceux qui t'ont pris pour ce que tu n'es pas. »_

_Il a du se dire que j'essayais de le manipuler, c'est pour ça que ça l'a fait très doucement rire en souffles. Rire d'ironie. « Excuse moi, mais tu en fais parti »._

o

Car elle m'a arraché des sons dont je ne me serais jamais douté d'avoir.

o

_Sobre, j'aurais jamais eu le courage de le faire. J'étais pas bourré, mais avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang tout nous semble sans conséquences. Je me suis approché de lui doucement, pour qu'il se doute de mon intention. J'ai penché la tête légèrement sur le coté pour que nos nez ne se rencontrent pas et pour avoir une meilleure prise sur sa bouche._

_Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je sais pas si j'ai pensé que ça serait facile, simple. Je sais même pas si j'ai réfléchis pour savoir si c'était la meilleure chose à faire._

_Je sais juste que j'avais besoin de lui. Beaucoup plus que notre relation actuelle. Et que s'il me rejetait ce soir, les jours et les mois qui allaient suivre seraient une torture._

_J'ai baissé les yeux sur ses lèvres pour ne pas le regarder en face. Pour ne pas qu'il voit ma peur, ma gêne. J'avais l'impression de faire un saut dans le vide sans avoir vérifié si j'avais un parachute. Je me suis surement dis que tout ça était irréel et que j'étais fou. Mais que je préférais être fou que sans lui._

_J'étais près à fermer mes yeux complètement, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, quand elles me parurent à ma portée, mais il a reculé sa tête en se redressant légèrement._

_J'ai vu tous mes espoirs d'être pardonné s'effondrer._

_J'ai vu toutes mes craintes de perdre mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon complice, mon frère, s'imposer à moi et me prendre complètement._

_J'ai senti dans tout mon corps un nouveau symptôme, le manque. Comme quand on arrête la clope ou quand on fait un régime drastique. J'avais jamais eu Heero mais il me manquait déjà._

_Je l'ai à nouveau regardé avec compréhension et culpabilité. « Ok. »_

_Un partout. Balle au centre. « … »_

_C'était très clair. J'ai rebaissé les yeux d'un air de soumis. Ma voix a baissé d'un ton, mais ça c'est parce que j'en avais gros sur le cœur. « Je l'ai mérité. »_

_Ouais je l'ai mérité. J'ai mérité de recevoir le même traitement. J'ai quand même souris. C'est dur mais j'ai l'habitude de sourire tout le temps, même dans la défaite. Surtout dans la défaite. Et j'avais pas le droit de gagner, y'avait pas de raison que ça soit moi qui l'emporte alors que je ne me suis mouillé qu'une seule fois._

_Je me suis dis que j'en ai déjà pris quelques fois des râteaux dans la vie, mais de tous, celui là allait être le plus dur à surmonter. Le plus long et le plus pénible._

o

Rien que par un « Duo… » dans le creu de l'oreille, elle pouvait m'envoyer à des kilomètres.

o

_Il fallait que je parte, parce que le voir sans l'avoir me faisait souffrir. De savoir que j'aurais pu être heureux, qu'on aurait pu être heureux, de savoir ce que j'ai bêtement raté me mettait en rage contre moi-même._

_J'ai juste eu le temps d'esquisser un vague mouvement qu'il m'a capturé la nuque et a scellé nos lèvres pour ma plus grande surprise. Rapidement, mais tendrement. Il avait passé son autre main sur ma taille, dans l'éventualité que je m'échappe sur l'autre coté._

_Je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette entre des doigts._

_J'ai pas tout de suite compris… ouais je sais, je suis long pour ces choses là. Quand Hilde à 17 ans me faisait des signes pour sortir avec elle, je comprenais pas non plus. Elle a laissé tombé parce qu'elle préférait pas tenter le diable et se prendre un méga râteau, mais je l'ai su qu'après._

_C'est trop bizarre, y'avait une heure j'aurais fuis Heero pour pas qu'il me touche, y'a cinq minutes j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas qu'il me laisse, et sur le moment où il m'a embrassé, j'avais l'impression que s'il me lâchait, ma vie était foutue._

o

J'étais en chute libre.

o

_Bof, c'était surement l'alcool._

_Mais le fait est que même si je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait, je me suis accroché à lui comme si j'avais peur de tomber, posant mes mains sur ses omoplates pour le presser contre moi, pour être au plus proche de lui, et encore plus si c'était possible._

_J'avais eu tellement peur d'avoir tout fait foirer, je me sentais coupable d'avoir blessé une des seules personnes pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Je me voyais déjà lundi le croiser dans les bureaux et le saluer comme un menteur, en me disant que si j'étais seul et que s'il allait se trouver des autres mecs pour passer l'envie d'être avec moi, ça aurait été entièrement de ma faute._

_On était sur le trottoir d'une rue vide, à 4 heures du matin, y'avait pas un bruit, pas un chat. Même pas une petite brise qui vous souffle dans les oreilles. On avait l'impression d'être seuls au monde._

_On avait l'impression que la vie pouvait s'arrêter là, on attendrait rien de plus d'elle. On avait ce qu'on voulait. On ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Le film était terminé. Rideaux. Applaudissements. Happy end._

o

Elle pouvait me transporter bien plus loin que toutes les drogues.

o

_Pas d'autre bruit que celui de nos lèvres qui se lapaient avec complicité. Je le sentis sourire contre les miennes après quelques minutes. Surement qu'il se demandait comme moi, comment on allait faire pour rentrer maintenant qu'on était parti dans cette démonstration d'affection si délicieuse. C'est dur de s'arrêter quand on a tout notre temps, quand on a tellement de plaisir et surtout quand on a franchit ce premier palier si difficile. On savoure cette victoire, on se dit que les autres ne peuvent être qu'une option, mais que le principal est acquis._

_Le bar était près de chez moi, enfin près… à une demi heure quoi, on est rentré à pied. La fraicheur de la nuit et la marche nous ont rendu les idées claires._

_Sur le chemin on a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, on a plaisanté sur la soirée, sur lui, sur moi, sur Dot et son affaire, les mains dans les poches. Style on savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer après._

o

Elle pouvait me faire tourner la tête encore plus qu'un manège lancé à toute vitesse.

o

_Pour rentrer chez lui, il aurait du tourner bien plus tôt, mais comme on marchait côte à côte en parlant, il n'y a pas vraiment pensé. Moi non plus._

_On s'est retrouvé devant ma porte. Il m'a dit bonne nuit. Il a pas essayé de m'embrasser, il comptait repartir chez lui._

_« Viens chez moi ce soir. »_

_Sans un mot, sans faire un seul geste, les mains dans mes poches, il m'a regardé avec du désir dans les yeux, mais de la raison aussi. Il était tellement beau, grave, que je me demandais comment j'allais faire maintenant pour le regarder sans avoir envie de l'embrasser et de poser mes mains sur lui._

_La porte ouverte et à moitié entré dans l'immeuble, je suis retourné sur mes pas, voyant que Heero ne bougeait pas. J'ai souris en lui bectant les lèvres, les taquinant avec ma langue pour l'inciter à venir._

_Il a sorti ses mains de son manteau pour m'accueillir dans ses bras, m'a avalé la bouche une fois, une deuxième fois plus lentement, une troisième fois plus chastement afin de séparer nos lèvres en douceur, et m'a chuchoté « Si je reste chez toi ce soir, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi avant un bout de temps »._

_Chez moi, on s'est trouvé assez pitoyable tous les deux parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aiment parler des choses intimes, des sentiments, tous ces trucs débiles qui puent l'amour. On est des mecs ! On préfère puer le sexe et la sueur !_

_Je savais pas s'il fallait hypocritement lui proposer une bière ou un café, ou de regarder un film. Parce que dans ce genre de situation, tu sais ce que tu vas faire avec la personne, mais si tu proposes quelque chose avant c'est pour pas paraître obsédé et impatient. En fait, le fil, le café, la bière tu t'en fous complètement et tu penses qu'au moment qui va arriver après._

_Heureusement il m'a pas laissé le temps de le faire._

_On a zappé cette étape de mis en scène. On s'est embrassé au moins un quart d'heure avant d'enlever nos manteaux et nos chaussures, et au moins un quart d'heure de plus avant de déboutonner le premier bouton de chemise, mais ça c'est juste pour la beauté du moment. Nous, on s'en fout._

_Il a caressé chaque centimètre de ma peau, j'ai embrassé chacune de ses cicatrices, j'ai faillis jouir à chaque interminables et délicieux moments où il a niché sa tête dans mon cou et m'a dévoré de baisers, mais ça aussi, c'est juste pour planter le décor, parce qu'en vrai on s'en fout._

o

Et me retourner le ventre comme après avoir inhalé un gaz hallucinogène.

o

_On a fait des préliminaires de ouf, c'était comme un défi, combien de temps on tiendrait. La plus douce torture du monde. On est des masos, enfin surtout lui. Et à chaque soupir, on corsait le jeu un peu plus. Il a imprimé sur mon corps des ondulations que j'ai encore l'impression de ressentir. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux pour sentir ses muscles durcir sur moi, tous ses muscles._

_J'ai jamais touché un ventre aussi solide, des épaules aussi imposantes, ou des cuisses aussi fermes. Je me suis jamais senti aussi vulnérable et en même temps dominateur qu'emprisonné dans ses bras._

_Ses mains s'en foutent de mon corps, de mes cheveux, et encore plus des miennes quand elles s'en emparaient, les amenaient juste au dessus de ma tête et entrecroisaient nos doigts alors qu'il avalait mes lèvres et que mes cuisses se resserraient sur son bassin qui se pressait contre le mien de façon variable._

o

Elle avait accompagné mes gémissements de jouissance quand je suis venu avec lui.

o

_Nos respirations saccadées s'en foutent des murmures de l'autre, qui me disent que c'est bon, qui lui disent de ne pas arrêter, qui nous rappellent nos noms, qui restent comme des échos dans nos têtes et qui nous incitent encore plus à nous donner à l'autre._

_Y'avait qu'à écouter son cœur et le mien, battre comme s'ils faisaient la compétition de celui qui bat le plus fort et le plus vite. C'était pas les sentiments comblés, c'était juste l'excitation bestiale et rien de plus. _

_Mes bras s'en foutent de pouvoir le serrer contre mon cœur après qu'il nous ait fait jouir, quand il retombait sur moi le souffle court._

o

Elle avait accompagné toute la nuit, au creux de mon oreille.

o

_Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est la moiteur du corps de l'autre, c'est la chaleur qui perle sur notre peau, mélanger nos sens, avoir la même odeur, sentir le poids de l'autre sur nous, et changer de position, encore, encore. S'embrasser à chaque minute, on l'a fait mais on s'en fout, on aurait pu s'en passer. Avoir du mal à se détacher des lèvres de l'autre, ne pas pouvoir lâcher de nos mains le corps de l'autre, faut pas s'y méprendre, c'était fait exprès._

_Le vertige quand il caresse mes points sensibles, c'est pour de faux. Sa peau qui frissonne quand je le mordillais doucement, c'est pour la forme. Nos yeux qui se ferment de plaisir, c'est pour le fun._

_On s'en fout, on s'en fout complètement. Toute la nuit on s'en est foutu. Et même si j'ai fini par m'endormir blotti contre son torse, entre ses bras, je m'en fous et lui aussi._

_Il a déposé un baiser sur mon front avant de fermer les yeux et de succomber à la fatigue._

_Le soleil venait de se lever._

o

Et en fait, j'ai peut-être dis qu'on en avait rien à foutre de tous les gestes de tendresse, mais je le pensais pas. J'aurais pas accepté de coucher avec lui sans tout ça. J'aurais pas apprécié. Cette voix m'a dit des choses avec tellement de passion qu'il sera dur pour une autre de me faire ressentir autant de sensations. Elle est l'avocat de mon bien-être et le juge de mes envies. Privez-en-moi et je redeviens un terroriste.

Hier soir, il m'a dit tout un tas de choses, et j'aurais seulement du comprendre « je t'aime ».

Et cette après-midi, quand on s'est levé, cette voix qui m'inspire le respect et le désir s'éleva dans la pièce avec une effrayante motivation, cachée par un calme bien douteux. Comme si elle voulait me donner des tas d'idées… pas très catholiques.

J'ai aimé cette voix. Elle était pleine de promesses. Pas toutes chastes, mais solides et durables.

Vous auriez du voir son regard quand il m'a répondu d'une façon obscène. Vous auriez du voir comment il me mangeait des yeux, un peu comme hier juste avant de glisser ses mains sur mes reins, sous ma chemise…

-Oui.

Et… je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais en prendre, du café.

OWARI

* * *

><p><strong>(j'ai quand même fais un effort, on mettrait pas une musique de film d'émotion avec des violons et tout et tout à la Hans Zimmer à la toute fin...)<strong>


End file.
